


Lacrymosa

by Khaychan7



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaychan7/pseuds/Khaychan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of blood on the gravel echoes in the maniac's ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrymosa

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at writing Barry teh chopper...Bare with me!  
> Disclaimer:Barry ain't mine! Never gonna be mine!

Lacrymosa (Tearful moth)

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of blood hitting the concrete floor echoed through the maniac's ears. It bounced off the dark corners of his mind. He had his fun for the night. Packing up all of his tools, he hummed to himself quietly. Tonight was sincerely a great night. So much fun, and the excitement...His heart sped up at the thought. Hah! He cackled. He let forth an ear splitting laugh. Blood was splattered on his apron, pieces of guts clung to his bare skin.. His eyebrows twitched from lack of sleep or excitement, maybe one or both...It wasn't fairly irrelevant to him. Barry dug his cleaver out the man's meaty thigh. He tucked it away into his the pocket of his apron and skipped away, humming gruesomely.  
~ • ~  
A soft flutter breaks the silence as a quiet dark moth lands on the head of the deceased man. A sickening crack sounded as a severed head rolled to the floor. The beating of the moths wings resounded as it flew high into the starless sky. The moon rose high into the dark night. Its light cast an eerie glow and illuminated the trail of bloody footprints the crazed killer left behind.


End file.
